The present invention is generally directed to cooling electronic systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to cooling electronic computer systems to temperatures which are sufficiently low that moisture condensation becomes a problem. Even more particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for controlling water vapor in an enclosed environment.
As electronic circuit chips become available with more densely packed circuit components, the thermal energy flux produced by these devices increases significantly. Additionally, as these devices are operated at increased clock cycle frequencies, the power required by and within these devices also increases. Accordingly, cooling of electronic circuit components has become an increasingly more significant problem as a result of changes which are continuing to occur in the underlying technology.
A very significant thermophysical behavior is that by operating electronic circuit components, such as computer processors, at lower junction temperatures, these devices run at higher speeds. However, as the junction temperature of these devices decreases through the use of cooling mechanisms, there is a concomitant problem produced because the temperature of the outer surface of the package housing also decreases. Eventually, as the temperature is lowered, the temperature of the outer skin of the package, including electrical interconnections, drops below the dew point temperature of the ambient atmosphere and water starts to condense and then may even freeze. This water vapor has the propensity to cause electrical short circuits. Accordingly, it is seen that an electronic component packaging configuration must be developed which controls the concentration of water vapor in the environment immediately surrounding a sufficiently cooled electronics component or package. Alternatively, packaging configurations which eliminate airborne water vapor must be developed. Accordingly, methods and systems should be developed for controlling water vapor in the environment surrounding an electronic circuit package which is cooled to a temperature which is below the dew point of the ambient atmosphere surrounding the electronics package.